


My Taste in Music

by BackattheBein



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Makes for good comedy and fluff time!, Their tastes are so blisteringly different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: They were just listening to music together. Amanda had put the playlist together for them. What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read this in Russian, translated by AO3 user @Sleepy_knight, follow this link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6687662

Todd was going to kill Amanda.

It had all started out innocently enough; Amanda had suggested that she load some new music onto Todd’s beat up old iPod. She’d spent time alone with both Dirk and Todd, and she claimed that because of this she had a good idea of what music they both might like. They’d tried to listen to music together before on many different occasions, all with disastrous consequences. Dirk’s pop music was too tinny and hollow for Todd’s taste, and Todd’s electro-punk wasn’t catchy enough to Dirk in the way that normal music was. If Dirk wasn’t rambling on about a case while they drove around Seattle in whatever car he’d rented that week, it was deathly quiet because the radio was now off-limits between them. If they turned it on, they would quickly spiral into a fight with copious amount of yelling about punk being too punk and pop being too fake.

Todd should have known that Amanda had ulterior motives.

It wasn’t like he didn’t think about how much he liked Dirk. Every time Dirk flashed one of his signature smiles, those big grins that emanated sunshine and love, the way he glowed lit a fire inside Todd and set off butterflies in his stomach. He wouldn’t admit to it, but Todd spent a lot of time thinking about his detective friend, and how much he wanted to be more than friends.

Music, then, was a way for them to open up to each other; sharing one’s music is an intimate way of getting to know someone, as Todd knew better than most (having been in a band). Apparently, Amanda really wanted Dirk and Todd to get to know each other, and well.

They were hanging out in Todd’s apartment, just the two of them, trying and failing to finish paperwork for the agency, when Todd suggested they listen to the new music Amanda had downloaded. His speakers were broken from the Rowdy Three’s smash session on the day the two first met, so Todd pulled out his earbuds, cautiously lending one to Dirk, giving him the opportunity to say no.

Todd sort of wished that he had now. But Dirk, eager to reopen this delicate topic in their relationship and sort it out for good, took the offering and settled onto the couch next to Todd. The warmth from their proximity caused Todd’s heart beat to spike in spite of himself. He didn’t really want to have the music argument again, but if it was an excuse to be this close to Dirk, he’d take it.

It was too easy for Todd to zone out while listening to music, especially if he wasn’t really into the songs. Dirk seemed more intent on trying to follow the lyrics (and it seemed like he liked more of the artists than Todd did), but they both enjoyed each other’s company, just sitting on the couch and letting the music pass the time.

“Take my hand, take my whole life too, For I can’t help falling in love with you.” Todd thought this was definitely too mushy for his taste, but of course Dirk loved it.

“I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic?” Britney was quite possibly Dirk’s favorite artist, and he tried ardently to commit the lyrics to memory, much to Todd’s chagrin (but he secretly loved watching Dirk flail his arms in time and horrifically butcher the words).

“The songs on the radio are okay, But my taste in music is your face!” This was definitely more Todd’s style. Dirk saw the appeal of the pilot guys, but he missed the melodious voices and catchy choruses of the women.

“So I hope you see that I would love to love you” Another great tune that Dirk also fully enjoyed (and not just because they were British) and which Todd tolerated, becoming more and more zoned out as the songs scrolled along.

“I like the way you work it, No diggity, I got to bag it up” The lyrics seemed to fly over Dirk’s head; he moved along to the solid beat, but any metaphors went in one ear and out the other. Todd had fully committed to zoning out and was staring at the wall, wondering what he should do about the large black “3” which still glared out at them from the wall.

“Feeling like I wanna rock with your body…Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation” Dirk was definitely starting to get a better handle on metaphors now, as this time they were more explicit and heading in a decidedly more erotic direction than the gooey love songs of the Brits.

Todd was so zoned out that he didn’t recognize that particular song, nor the next one. He only started trying to discern the words when, looking at Dirk’s face, he saw nothing but shocked wide eyes and cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

“Send chills up and down your spine, Juice flowing down your thigh”

Todd was starting to feel as uncomfortable as Dirk looked, the heat between them suddenly a glaring reminder of how close together they were sitting. For some reason, neither of them seemed to be able to move, transfixed in whatever explicit sex song they couldn’t believe they were actually listening to.

It wasn’t until the chorus hit that Todd recognized the song:

            “If you're horny, let's do it

                     Ride it, my pony

                            My saddle's waiting

                                    Come and jump on it”

Todd’s face was blood red; he was absolutely mortified.

Dirk had been quite enjoying himself up until that moment, finding that he liked a lot of the songs Amanda had picked out even if Todd didn’t. That last song however had made him feel extremely uncomfortable for some reason. He wouldn’t meet Todd’s gaze, but he was sure Todd could see the redness in his cheeks.

It wasn’t until later when he looked at the playlist that Todd realized the songs started off nicely enough, with cutesy love songs and became more and more incriminating as they got more and more explicit about sex. _Thank God I stopped it when I did!_ _Anaconda would have played next_ , Todd thought. He did not want to imagine what Dirk’s face would have looked like as he tried to follow the lyrics of that tune, if it could even be called a song (in Todd’s opinion).

Evidently, Amanda was more invested in Dirk and Todd’s relationship than either of them thought was appropriate, but at the end of the day, Todd had to admit that she was right. Maybe it was finally time for them to sit down and figure themselves out.

*

They didn’t really have a favorite song to make out to. Usually, they just turned on the radio and let it croon out whatever tune took its fancy, background noise to the sounds of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Referenced: 
> 
> "Toxic" by Britney Spears  
> "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley  
> "Tear in my heart" by twenty one pilots  
> "If I Fell" by the Beatles  
> "No Diggity ft. Dr. Dre, Queen Pen" by Blackstreet  
> "Side to Side" by Ariana Grande  
> "Pony" by Ginuwine
> 
> I definitely recommend listening to these if you don't know them, I think it enhances the story. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
